A Paralyzed Dance
by 0x-Coming-for-You-0x
Summary: She wanted to become a professional dancer. He wanted to help her succeed. One problem: she's paralyzed.Full Summary inside. xxTroyPayxx
1. Trailer

**Meet Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy smiling_

**Handsome, charming, basketball star, all around good guy**

_Shows Troy scoring the winning basket of a game_

**Meet Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay smiling_

**Beautiful, sweet, dreams of becoming a dancer…**

_Shows Sharpay walking into a dance studio_

**And paralyzed.**

_Shows Sharpay in a wheel chair_

"Why can't you become a dancer?"

"It's sort of hard to become a dancer when you're temporarily paralyzed."

_Shows Troy's reaction_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

**He wants to help her learn how to walk again**

_Shows Troy supporting Sharpay as she tries to stand_

**She has her eyes set on becoming a dancer**

_Shows Sharpay at a dance recital_

**Two people, one obstacle, and one goal**

"Thank-you Troy."

"For what?"

"For helping me, and just being there."

**Will they fall in love during the process?**

"You can't go."

"And why's that?"

"Because I love you"

**Or will someone try to come between them?**

"He doesn't love you, he loves me"

_Shows Sharpay on the ground crying_

_**A Paralyzed Dance**_

**-**

**AN: So that's the trailer for my new story. Review if you guys like it, and if enough people do like it, I'll continue with it.**

**Much Love: V.**


	2. Meeting the Evans Family

**A/N: This is my first real story I'm doing that is ****not**** a one shot or a joint-fic. Hope you like it! Much Love: V.

* * *

**

Full Summary_: Meet Troy Bolton; all around good guy, basketball star, and a total hottie super-bomb. Now meet Sharpay Evans; a gorgeous and stunning girl, beautiful blonde hair, the perfect tan, dreaming of becoming a dancer, and confined to a wheel chair. Can Troy help Sharpay walk again and achieve her dreams?

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Meeting the Evans Family**

A tall 17-year-old boy with sandy colored hair and blue eyes surveyed his surroundings. He was standing in the foyer of a grand house. Or more like a mansion. He and his family were told to wait there by the butler as he went to get his father's new employer. His father was a some-what famous personal basketball coach, but he wasn't as famous as his new boss.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, so nice to see you again! And this beautiful lady must be your wife, a pleasure to meet you. And last but not least, this must be your son, the basketball star, Troy." the big booming voice of Mr. Richard Evans said. He was around the age of 45, with a tie on, and was still handsome despite his age.

"Please Mr. Evans, call me Jack."

"Well if I'm to call you Jack, then you are to call me Richard." Mr. Evans insisted. "Now shall we go see Ryan now?"

As Richard said this, an elegant blond woman about the age of 43 with her hair neatly up in a bun wearing a flowing sundress came down the stairs. She was able to keep her figure after having kids.

"Oh, and may I introduce you to my wife Violet Evans?"

As the Boltons introduced themselves, Mrs. Evans said, "William won't be getting here until 3."

"Well then, we'll just have to post-pone the meeting until 3:30."

"I thought your son was named Ryan?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, he is. But we have another son as well, and his name is William. He's flying back from college, majors in business, and he's going to take over the family business one day."

"Yes, we also have 2 daughters, one of them is Ryan's twin, and the other daughter is 21. The whole family is going to be here today, so you'll get to meet them." Violet added on to her husband's answer.

"Well then, Ryan is waiting in the gym, so we should head over there now." Richard said, then led Mr. Bolton out through the front door.

"I thought that they were heading to the gym?" Marie, Troy's mother, asked.

"They are. The boys wanted a gym, but I told them that I didn't want the smelly odor to fill the house, so we had a gym built on the estate." Violet replied. "I was just about to start making lunch, would you like to help? It's the cook's day off today."

"I'd love to. Oh wait, what about Troy?"

It was the first time the adults noticed Troy since Mr. Evans had made his entrance. Realizing that the two women were staring at him, he blankly stared back, blinking a few times.

"Uh, did you need something?" he asked.

The two adults once again started to ignore him. Violet and Marie were thinking very hard when Mrs. Evans finally figured out a place for him to wait.

"We could put him in the entertainment room. At least one of the kids are in there all the time." Violet suggested.

Agreeing to this idea, Marie and Violet headed off to the kitchen, arm in arm like they've been best friends since forever. A few moments later, a butler led Troy to the entertainment room.

* * *

When Troy got to his destination, he could see why the room had that name. There were arcade games (some that weren't even out yet), a Dance Dance Revolution game, an Xbox 360, all the Playstations (1-3), a giant plasma TV with surround sound, a karaoke machine, and so many other things.

Just then, Troy spotted a blonde girl sitting at a table in the far corner reading a book. She was petite, but he could tell that she was the same age. He had heard Mrs. Evans earlier, talking about her daughters, and the blonde in the corner did not look like she was 21.

Troy cautiously walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hi!" he greeted. _'Damn it," _he thought, _'I sounded too excited."_

The girl looked up quickly, shocked by the appearance. "Um, hi?" she replied, half-asking and half-greeting.

He could sense the confusion in her voice. "The name's Troy Bolton. My dad is your brother's basketball coach."

He could see that she immediately understood now. "Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Sharpay." she said with a smile.

There was an instant connection. The two started to talk, learning more and more about each other every second. They learned each other's favourite colors, favourite clothing brands, embarrassing moments, funny family stories, and all the other basic things.

"When Ryan and I finished our audition, we bowed of course. And what happened next was hilarious. He bent over, and all you hear is this big rip. When he stands up to cover up the rip, it was too late because his pants somehow fell down to his ankles, and he was wearing these bright pink boxers with red hearts all over them. And when he tried to get off the stage, he tripped and rolled off the stage onto our drama teacher's lap."

The two were in hysterics by the time Sharpay finished her story.

"Speaking of your brother, does he play sports more or perform more?"

"My brother's more of the sporty type, before your dad came to coach him, he already had a coach for baseball and lacrosse." she replied. "My father, Ryan, and my other brother, Will, are the sporty people of the family. My sister, Anne, and my mother and I are more into theatre though; dancing, singing, and acting, that sort of stuff. So it's like a battle of sexes."

"It's the same with my family too, except the guys out number the girls', considering my mother is on a team by herself. So that probably explains why my mom and your mom got along so quickly." he said.

"Probably." Sharpay agreed. The two teens continued talking, this time about where Troy lived before he moved here, and if Sharpay had any boyfriends.

'You don't have a boyfriend? That's pretty hard to believe, I mean, you're absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Troy.

Sharpay started to turn a deep crimson red. "Well I don't really get out much, and boys don't usually fall for me due to some issues."

"Wh-" Troy started asking, but Sharpay interrupted him.

"So what type of career are you going for Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, well I want to be a professional basketball player. And it really helps that my dad is a basketball coach." he stated.

"That's really cool."

"What do you want to be?"

"Me? Well I wanted to be a professional dancer, but something got in the way. I probably could have been a professional dancer; I just got accepted into this prestigious dance school that could have launched my career." She said all this rather calmly for somebody who couldn't achieve their dreams. "And the older I get, the less chance I have."

"Well can't you become a dancer?" Troy questioned.

He could see a sad smile was on his face. It actually hurt him to see somebody so sad. Sure she was smiling, but sometimes, the ones that smile during the sad times are the saddest. She gave a big sigh before replying.

"It's sort of hard for me to become a dancer when I'm temporarily paralyzed."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of my new story. I know it took me a while to update, but I had to find the perfect way to start it. Hope you liked it, Read and Review Please! **

**Much Love: V xoxo**

**P.S. Big thanks to A (****stormburst)**** for supporting me and helping me with this fic. You're the best!**


	3. Lunch on the Estate

**AN: I just wanted to say thank-you so much again for all the reviews. I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter so much. So here's the next chapter. **

**Much Love: V xoxo**

**`~!Chapter Two: Lunch on the Estate!~**'

"_Well can't you become a dancer?" Troy questioned._

_He could see a sad smile was on his face. It actually hurt him to see somebody so sad. Sure she was smiling, but sometimes, the ones that smile during the sad times are the saddest. She gave a big sigh before replying._

"_It's sort of hard for me to become a dancer when I'm temporarily paralyzed."

* * *

_

And sure enough, when Troy looked under the table, she was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Oh…um, I'm s-so so-sorry." Troy managed to stutter out.

Troy didn't realize that Sharpay was paralyzed. The way she acted, you wouldn't think she was. She seemed pretty cheerful for somebody that couldn't walk. Maybe this was the issue she was talking about when she said boys don't fall for her.

Troy suddenly realized that Sharpay was giggling at his reaction.

"No need to be sorry Troy, it's only temporarily, remember? I'll be able to walk again someday. But until that day, my career as a dancer is on hold."

Troy felt so thankful towards Sharpay for making the situation seem less awkward. He felt extremely embarrassed by his reaction.

"So Sharpay, if you don't mind me asking…" Troy began to ask.

"How I got this way? I don't mind. But maybe we should wait until after lunch, because I'm pretty sure that lunch is coming up." she said.

And just like Sharpay predicted, a butler came in to tell the two that lunch was being served.

"Do you want some help Sharpay?" Troy kindly offered.

"Nah, I'm good." and Sharpay began to wheel herself out of the entertainment room. Troy just followed considering he didn't know where they were supposed to have lunch.

When he saw that she had rolled past the several dining rooms they walked by and the giant kitchen, Troy began to wonder where exactly they were heading.

"Uh, Sharpay, are you sure you know your way around your own house?" he questioned.

"We're having lunch outside today." she said quite simply.

But it wasn't simple at all.

When they arrived to where they were supposed to have lunch, all Troy could do was stare in amazement.

A giant white gazebo was built, with vines growing along the poles. It had an air of elegance surrounding it.

"Oh wow…"

The adults' laughter brought Troy out of his trance. So when Troy got seated, which was right beside Sharpay, he noticed that there were two other people seated at the table.

A blonde 21-year old woman, who must have been Sharpay's sister, was sitting in an elegant poised manner. Her hair was put into a bun, similar to her mother's. Only instead of wearing a sundress she was wearing a white business suit. She looked just as beautiful as her mother and sister.

"Hi, I'm Anne." she introduced herself.

Her voice was softer than he expected. Troy had thought her voice would be like all the other business women he met, like they were too good to talk to an arrogant 17-year old.

Sitting beside Anne, a boy of seventeen with blonde hair and blue eyes was listening to his iPod.

"Ryan! Introduce yourself!" Anne scolded her brother.

Ryan jumped in his seat when his is sister caught him off guard with her yelling. He turned off his iPod, took out his earphones, and put it away.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, Sharpay's twin."

Troy looked at Ryan, then he looked at Sharpay, then he looked at Ryan, then he looked at Sharpay. This went on for about 2 minutes before Sharpay said "Fraternal."

* * *

The lunch was amazing, at least that's what Troy thought. There was so much variety that Troy didn't know where to begin. So when he finished, he felt like he just gained a size.

"So, Troy, do you want to a tour of the house? Or did you want to go play basketball with Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I love spending time with you Sharpay, but if you don't mind…" Troy began.

"Go ahead." she laughed. "I'll give you a tour afterwards. I need to do a few things before my brother comes home anyways." She gave a small wave and flashed a smile before having someone push her away.

"Hey, Troy! Gym's this way!" he heard Ryan call out. He quickly caught up to him as the two headed towards the gym.

* * *

**AN: I know that was pretty short, but I couldn't write much without going on to the next chapter. Hope you liked it, please review. Much Love: V xoxo**


	4. Ouch

**AN: I'M BACK! It's V here. And yes, I've decided to start updating again. I can't promise anything; no weekly updates or what not, but I will update. So, enough stalling, here's the next chappy.

* * *

**

You heard right. Troy Bolton, Almighty Basketball King with the Greek God Bod, was losing. His teammates would be ashamed of him. Troy Bolton never lost, and he wasn't about to.

As Troy was giving himself a mental pep-talk, Ryan shot the basketball from the three-point line. _Swish_. Nothing but net.

As the ball went through the net, it hit Troy on the head, who was standing right underneath the net. The ball bounced off his head, and into the hands of Ryan.

Troy blinked a few times while staring into space for several minutes.

"Ouch."

Before Ryan had a chance to laugh at Troy's late reaction, the intercom in the gym buzzed.

"Mr. Evans, there are guests in the front foyer waiting for you." said the voice that Troy assumed belong to one of the many hired helps in the house.

"C'mon Troy, let's go. Game was almost over anyway, and I was in the lead." Ryan said, throwing and hitting Troy in the head again with the ball, to get him focus.

* * *

As Troy and Ryan entered the foyer of the house, they could feel the nice air conditioning cooling them down.

Troy could see the Evans' family and his parents conversing and laughing with a blonde man. The man's arms were wrapped around a petite brunette. Her brown curly hair was put into a ponytail, one of her arms were wrapped around the man's waist, with the hand tucked into his back pocket.

"William! Gabriella! It's so nice to see you two again!" Ryan called out to the young couple.

"Ryan! How is my favourite brother doing?" William called back. His blonde hair was swept to the side, bright green eyes shining.

"I'll save you from saying the cliché line of 'I'm your only brother'. How are you doing Gabriella?" Ryan said.

"I am fine Ryan. Everything seems so perfect. I'm happily in love with the greatest guy ever…"

"Gabriella! I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anybody! This was supposed to remain a secret. Imagine the shame of being discovered. Luckily, we will be able to erase there memories. My imaginary friend Tony has this thing we could use. Then we could elope in Vegas. Or Haiti!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Oh shush now Ryan! I was talking about your brother. Besides, I'm an engaged woman now Ry, this little love affair we've had has gone on far too long. I'm afraid I have to end this. It's not me, it's you. Maybe one day, in the future, we'll be able to put this past us." Gabriella replied just as dramatically, playing along with Ryan.

The Boltons, not knowing they were playing, just gaped in shock. Their mouths slightly open, watching the scene before them.

"Enough, brother dearest. I believe we're scaring the Boltons with the drama of our lives." William stated, staring at the expressions of the Boltons with slight amusement.

All this of course went unnoticed. It was Gabriella's statement that had put the Evans women in shock. Sharpay was the first to recover.

"ENGAGED? Let me see the ring!" Sharpay all but screamed.

Gabriella calmly walked over to Sharpay, sticking out her left hand as the other women gathered to look at the ring.

"William! That rock is huge! How come I, your dearest sister, never got something with such a big diamond?" Anne asked.

"Because Gabriella's face doesn't look like she's constipated 24/7." he simply stated to his sister.

And that is how William found himself getting hit in the head with a shoe, and getting chased by his sister with the other heel in hand.

"Gabriella, this is absolutely amazing! We're actually going to be sisters! We should have the wedding here! On the estate! Wouldn't that be a fabulous idea?" Sharpay exclaimed, excited to be having Gabriella join the family.

"Calm down Paypay, we haven't worked out any details yet. I figured I wouldn't start until I came here, so we could all be part of the planning process." Gabriella said, her smile brightening.

Meanwhile, Troy's parents were being filled in on what was going on. Troy, on the other hand, was standing in front of the door, still slightly confused.

As Gabriella watched her fiancé getting chased around, she spotted Troy standing by the doorway.

"I'm terribly sorry." Gabriella apologized. "I was so caught up in the daily drama of the Evans', I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gabriella Montez. Of course, I already know who you are. Troy Bolton. Sharpay told me some stuff about you."

"Wait, did you say daily drama? _Daily_ drama? This happens _daily_?" Troy questioned.

"You get used to it. Especially with the four Evans kids. They love to prank each other. But we'll stick by each other, won't we Troy? We'll be each other's solid rock through this chaos." Gabriella said, scaring Troy a little. Wasn't she engaged?

"Yeah, I can tell I'm scaring you, but trust me, you really do get used to it." She flashed him a sweet smile before going after her fiancé, who was still being chased down by Anne.

* * *

Chad, man, its crazy here. I mean, first I enter this giant mansion, I get beat at a one on one game in basketball, and now I learn that the Evans like to go psycho at each other." Troy said into the phone.

"You got beat at basketball? Man, this place must be totally flipped." Chad stated.

"Yeah, and since its summer break, I'll be stuck in this house with them. And as big as this house is, I don't think it's big enough to escape the wrath of the Evans."

"You're just lucky that a few of us are coming down to keep you company. You sound like you'll need some doses of sanity once in a while." Chad said.

"Wait, hold up. You're coming down? When was this decided?"

"Oops, slip of tongue. Wasn't supposed to let you know. Oh well, you'll be seeing us shortly. And I believe our airplane is landing, and I need to turn off my cell before the flight attendant catches me."

Before Troy could say anything, a dial tone reached his ears. But Troy was certain, even if his friends weren't coming, that he'd have somebody to be there for him. And no, it wasn't Gabriella.

There was just something about Sharpay that made him feel whole.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? I think this was more of a filler chapter. I introduced Gabriella in a new light. She's still involved with an Evans, but it's not Ryan. And we'll be seeing Chad and the rest of the gang shortly. There wasn't much of Troypayness in this, but I promise it'll be coming up. I'm really tired, so if some of this doesn't make sense, leave a review or message me, and I'll answer you're questions. xoxo- V.**


	5. Nightmares

**AN: Okay, here is the next chapter. Things don't really get too serious until later on in the story. I'm just playing this by ear. Or hand. Whichever one you prefer. Thanks to the reviewers. Though I'm sad I only have 33 reviews so far when I've had 1233 hits and counting. REVIEW PEOPLE! –V.

* * *

**

_He was running. It was chasing him. Darkness engulfed him and it. The footsteps created by the two echoed off the hidden walls. With each footstep taken, he could hear its feet create a squishing sound. His own feet led him around a corner. Hearing only his own footsteps' echoes, he stopped to take a deep breath. All of a sudden, a showdown loomed over him, finally putting him in complete darkness. With a loud roar, the monster slammed itself on top of him, covering him with slimy goop…_

"Good morning, Troy!"

Sharpay sat in her wheelchair, bent over so her face loomed over his. Ryan was standing next to her, with an empty pitcher in hand, laughing. He could hear other laughter around him, filling his ears with the sound of joy.

Sharpay handed Troy a mirror.

A face stared back at him in the reflection, covered in a white substance. He lifted a finger to touch his face, his finger being slightly absorbed in the goop.

"What is this?" Troy finally reacted.

"A simple corn starch and water solution." said William, as he came into Troy's view.

"Come on Troy, I'll help you clean up. I'm not like those meanies, I wasn't born into the family, so thank god I don't share their genes." said Gabriella, as she too, came into view, ignoring the glares given by the Evans siblings.

Gabriella helped Troy clean off his face, and then the two headed out of Troy's personal bathroom into his bedroom.

Where Troy got the shock of his life.

"TROY!"

"What's up captain?"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Troy, pumped to see his friends.

"We're here to see you, Troy. And you better appreciate it. As big as the plane was, there wasn't enough room to get away from the lunkhead-ed basketball players. I was becoming claustrophobic being stuck on a plane with them for so many ours."

"Nice to have you here, Taylor." Troy laughed.

"Nice to be here." she replied. "It's a very nice house, not to mention the resources the Evans have in their private library. Absolutely amazing. Gabriella gave me a brief tour."

"I thought so too."

"Ignore the girlfriend, dude. You need to show us where the hoops are ASAP." Chad interrupted. That of course, got him a whack in the head.

"I have a little pre-breakfast treat for you, Troy." Zeke said as he handed him a small cardboard box with a bow on top. "It's a new recipe, but don't worry, I've had Chad try it out first."

And just as soon it was placed in his hands, it was taken out. "It'll ruin his appetite. And the Evans' chef cooked a very scrumptious meal from what I could smell." Martha lectured Zeke as she sent a small smile to Troy.

"Man, wait until you hear the new song Kelsi composed about basketball. It's wicked awesome. It's totally sick. _Getting into the game…getting into the game…not gonna make a mistake…"_ Jason started to sing.

"That's not how the song goes, Jason. Besides, it's _Get'cha head in the game_. You would think you knew your own school motto. And if you're going to sing my songs, please don't butcher them." Kelsi smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

And throughout all of this chaos, Troy was standing there looking at his friends with a goofy smile upon his face. The excitement, happiness, and adrenaline coming from his friends were just infectious.

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Troy and his friends all headed out the door of his bedroom, to the dining hall to get some breakfast. Everything seemed so right to Troy. He was so happy. Everything was turning out great for him.

* * *

"That's what I said!"

Troy and his friends entered the game room and saw the four Evans siblings and Gabriella at the table. Also at the table were two other people. A man about 22 years of age sat at the table with his arm around Anne. She was currently feeding the unknown man a chocolate covered strawberry with whip cream. The man opened his mouth, his blond hair falling into his green eyes which sparkled with laughter.

The other girl was around his age, he knew that much for sure, possibly younger. Troy didn't mean to be rude, but unlike the rest of the group, she did not stand out. She had no special shine about her. While the Evans, Gabriella, and the other man looked like they belonged in the spotlight, she seemed as if she would prefer to be backstage. But she was still very pretty in her own way. Her chestnut brown hair was cut all in one length, with her bangs bluntly cut. It was then that Troy saw what made her unique, it was her eyes. Her eyes were a playful purple colour, which stood out.

"TROY!"

Troy snapped back into reality as he heard somebody call his name. It was Sharpay. And she was currently waving at him and his friends to go over and join them.

When they did join them, Sharpay took it upon herself to introduce the two strangers.

"This shockingly unattractive atrocious man right here is Colton Wilkinson. His dad owns a big company that works with my father's company. Oh, and yeah, he's not a real blond."

"Sharpay!" Colton said, in mock horror. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Whatevs. And this incredibly hideous immature bitch here is Magenta, ironic enough. Magenta Rose. We met her when we went to see a Broadway show in New York. Magenta here is a script-writing prodigy. She has major skillage factor in the writing department."

"Say anything about my eyes and my name together, and I won't hesitate to hurt you." Magenta said, with a calm face.

"HEY!" said Chad. "You're name is the shade of your eyes!"

And that was how Chad found himself in a headlock with Magenta yanking at his hair.

"A little help Tay baby?"

"Nah. You deserve it. Besides, it's fun to be able to watch you unable to defend yourself." Taylor walked past Chad and Magenta, and plopped into an empty seat between Gabriella and Anne, and began discussing whether TMZ or Perez Hilton was more up to date with celebrity gossip.

Kelsi, the kind-hearted soul, decided to intervene. "So Magenta, script-writing huh? I write a lot of songs for musicals." Magenta deeply brightened up, dragged Kelsi into a seat, and the two began brainstorming ideas about making a big musical production together.

Jason, surprisingly, fired up a conversation with Colton and the rising prices of the stocks of gas and other energy fuels. Since Colton had his stock page with him, the two immediately started to calculate stock values and predicted which stocks would go up and which ones would crash within the next week.

William talked to Martha and Zeke about the cuisines he had tasted when he traveled around for businesses. He told them about the cockroaches in Thailand, the sushi in Japan, and the fajitas in Mexico. All three agreed that foreign foods were best made in the places they had originated.

Ryan and Chad began a heated discussion about baseball. While Ryan was a big Yankees fan, Chad was a die-hard Sox fan. The two debated and listed off statistics in hopes to up the other. But the other would just fire off another statistic or player listing to top it, and the first would need to retaliate.

"This is very interesting, isn't it?" Sharpay said to Troy.

"Who knew they were so alike?"

Sharpay just giggled and shot Troy a small smile, happiness evident in her eyes that everybody was getting along so well.

"How about me and you get out of this place?" he questioned.

"If you push me out. I'm way too lazy to be moving my butt." she replied.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay were currently walking around, with Sharpay sharing childhood stories with Troy.

"You see that pond right there? When Ryan and I were 5, he tried to push me in. So I pulled him in with me. There were these really sharp rocks at the bottom, and Ryan and I got matching scars on our necks. We each had to get 4 stitches." Sharpay told Troy.

"That must have been gruesome."

"I can't really remember, actually. Oh, and that forest over there? William and Anne took Ryan and I there once in the middle of the night. Ryan and Anne got separated from William and I. Dad had to get the whole house to search for us."

"You have so many memories here. It must be nice to be able to experience so much in one place." said Troy.

Sharpay gave Troy a questioning look.

"As you know, my dad's a professional basketball coach. For the past two school years he's been at East High coaching the varsity basketball team. But before then, he would take us and travel around to different locations. It was fun at first, but every time I started to make new friends, we would leave again. That's why the wildcats are special to me, because I've known them the longest and they've stuck by me." Troy explained. "And now he's come here."

"Well would it make you feel better if I told you that you were heading back to East High for your senior year?" Sharpay asked.

"How do you know that?"

"Ryan wants to try out for a real basketball team. Something about 'it's different when I'm competing' sort of thing."

"What about you?"

"We'll see when the time comes." she answered mysteriously.

"So what's the deal with Colton and Magenta?" said Troy, curiously.

"Colton is Anne's boyfriend, and just like William, I think he's going to pop the question too. Magenta and Ryan have been going steady for 8 months now. Of course, the two were playing cat and mouse for two years before they finally hooked up. I'm the only one without a significant other."

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Well until I do, I guess you'll just have to be that someone, won't you Troy?" Sharpay replied playfully.

"Why not? And just so you know, I'm glad I've been able to get to know you better, Sharpay. It's been nice being able to chat with you." Troy said somewhat shyly.

"That's adorable. Oh my goodness! Are you blushing?"

Sharpay reached up and patted his cheeks before pinching them. Troy blushed even more. The two continued to walk around the Evans estate, enjoying the wonders of nature. Troy stooped down to pick up a single flower growing in the ground.

"For you, my lady."

"Why, thank-you kind sir."

Troy carefully placed the flower in Sharpay's hair. The sun shined down on Sharpay giving her skin a certain glow. She looked like a goddess to Troy. He bent down slowly and kissed her cheek softly. When he pulled away, Sharpay's cheeks were on fire.

"Now who's the one blushing?" he teased

"Shut it Bolton."

"Hey, lovebirds! Time for dinner!" the two heard a voice shout. So Troy took the handles of Sharpay's wheelchair and began pushing her towards the house.

* * *

**AN: So that's another chapter done. Please ignore any grammatical or spelling errors. I tried to add in a bit of Troypay there. Hope you guys liked it. Opinions are appreciated. xoxo- V**


	6. Within the Chaos

**AN: So the Troypayness is just going to escalate from here. Beware, lots of cute fluffiness. LoL.

* * *

**

"Bite me!"

"Only with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, sweetie."

"You're impossible!"

"I do my best to please you."

"I AM GOING TO STRA…"

Troy and the rest of his friends watched as Colton pulled Anne into a smothering kiss. Before the kiss could past PG 13, Anne pulled back and slapped Colton across the face.

"You can't just interrupt me with a kiss! That is such a sexist move when guys think they can just shut a girl up with a kiss!"

"Feel free to slap me again, domestic violence turns me on."

Anne just stomped up the stairs to her room. The Wildcats could hear the loud echo of her door slamming.

"Isn't she a total sweetheart?" Colton asked them, before jogging up the stairs after Anne.

"What's for breakfast?" a sleepy Sharpay asked, still in her pajamas.

* * *

"Baby, please, just listen to me."

"You're such a…a…a boy!"

"Exactly, and I can only be a man with you by my side!"

"You should have realized that before you blew me off!"

"I'll never do it again, just don't be mad!"

The gang was watching from the island in the kitchen while eating their breakfast. Magenta marched into the room, with Ryan closely following behind.

"You better make that a promise or this knife is going to be my new best friend." she threatened, waving the knife around. Ryan could only nod.

Ryan gently took her hand in his, and the couple left the kitchen almost as soon as they had entered.

"That was an awesome breakfast." Sharpay exclaimed before she wheeled herself out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Why not?"

"Because I will not have my fiancé obtaining a STD before the wedding!"

"Nothing is going to happen between me and the strippers!"

"Just a lap dance! Lap dances lead to grinding and grinding leads to sex!"

'You know that won't happen you can trust me!"

"Did you not hear me? S-E-X! Sex!"

"I know what that is, and none of it will occur!"

"NO BACHELOR PARTY AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Gabriella and Will were currently arguing in the living room where the Wildcats were hanging out. They were planning part of the wedding when the subject of bachelor parties had been brought up.

"So Gabby," Sharpay interrupted, "firefighter or police man?" Sharpay was holding a phone in her hand.

"YOU'RE GETITNG A MALE STRIPPER?" Will bellowed.

"Firefighter it is." Sharpay resumed talking to whoever was on the other end.

* * *

"So today was interesting…" Troy said, as a conversation starter to Sharpay.

"It's a common thing in our household." Sharpay laughed.

"I just realized we're the only two single people in the house. All of your siblings have significant others, and so do my friends."

"Oh?"

"Taylor to Chad, Kelsi to Jason, and Martha to Zeke."

"Very interesting." Sharpay stated vaguely.

"Maybe we should date, you know, so we won't be total loners…"

"Friday at 8?"

"It's a date." Troy finalized.

* * *

"The date's going to be in the house, huh?"

"Yep."

"Where in the house?"

"Right here."

Troy had wheeled Sharpay to the arcade room, the place the two had first met.

"Well this place brings back fond memories."

The two had dinner together prepared by the Evans' chef, and served by…Ryan and Magenta? Magenta whispered into Sharpay's ear, causing Sharpay to turn a crimson red. Magenta managed to wink at Sharpay before Ryan dragged her out of the room.

Dessert was served by the whole gang, and it was a surprise for both Sharpay and Troy. It was a giant, triple-layered, old fashioned wedding cake. It had the plastic bride and groom on top. Plastered on the bride's body was Troy's face, and glued onto the groom's body was Sharpay's face. The cake read TROYPAY.

The two just laughed at their friends' attempt at humour.

"So, now that we're done eating, let's play tennis."

"In case you didn't know Troy, I'm sort of stuck in a wheelchair."

"On the Wii." Troy clarified.

* * *

17 games later, Sharpay won another game.

"45 love, maybe we should do something else now."

Knowing he was defeated, Troy agreed and the two decided to go over to the gym. Sharpay was watching and talking to Troy as he was shooting some hoops.

"I've always wondered what was behind that door over there." Troy said, looking over at a wooden door with a golden star.

As he looked over, he missed the shot and it rolled over to Sharpay. Sharpay picked it up and took a shot, the ball making it through the hoop.

"Well, follow me and I'll show you."

Sharpay had taken out a key and unlocked the mysterious door.

Once Sharpay turned on the lights, Troy looked around in amazement at the mirrored walls. He spotted a speaker in each corner of the dance studio. At the far end of the room, was a grand stereo, dusty from not being in use.

"This is amazing Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah…amazing…"

Sensing her distress, Troy suggested they leave, and wheeled her out of the room.

* * *

The two had not been alone since that day. In fact, the whole week, Sharpay and Troy had barely seen each other. It wasn't that they were avoiding each other, but the fact that they were just too busy.

Sharpay had been attending more intense physical therapy sessions as well as helping Gabriella plan her wedding. Troy was helping Ryan during his basketball practices as well as hanging out with his friends. The whole house had also been helping Magenta prepare for her cousin, who would be arriving in a week or two.

One night, the two were chosen to clean up the table. There was awkward silence and the only sounds made were of the plates and utensils hitting each other.

"So…" Troy began.

"So." Sharpay echoed.

"Do you want to go out again?" they both asked each other nervously and eagerly.

Sharpay was the one to answer. "I'd love to." she said, with a faint smile upon her lips.

* * *

**AN: OMG, FINALLY DONE! LoL, I had it done a while ago, I just never had time to post it. So yeah, hopefully you like it. It's mostly dialogue, and there's not a lot to it, but it does help the plot move along a bit more. –V.**


	7. The Accident

**AN: After taking forever to write this chapter, I've finally updated.

* * *

**

"Morning!"

Sharpay opened her eyes and screamed. Troy fell backwards from where he was hovering over Sharpay. Sharpay sat up in her bed and reached over to help Troy up.

"Sorry." Sharpay said meekly. Troy shrugged it off and helped Sharpay into her wheelchair.

"What's up, Shar?" Troy questioned as he wheeled her out of the room past the kitchen.

"Well, I had a very interesting wake-up call," Sharpay teased. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise!" Troy wheeled Sharpay around the corner of the house and Sharpay gasped. Troy had arranged a grand display of breakfast.

All of a sudden, the two were joined by their friends rushing to get to the table.

"Way to kill the mood." Troy muttered to his friends. Sharpay laughed and steered herself to the table, beckoning to Troy to join her.

An hour later, everyone thanked Troy and left. Eventually, Troy and Sharpay were alone again. The pair were cleaning up while sharing jokes and teasing each other.

"Why did the cow cross the road?" Troy asked. "To go to the mooooovies!" Troy began to laugh hysterically at his own joke. Sharpay just started at him blankly. "That wasn't funny, was it?"

"Pretty much." Troy began to mock pout. Sharpay rolled her eyes before holding out her hand to him and slowly stood up.

Troy's eyes widened in shock as he saw Sharpay on her feet. "What?" she questioned, confused. Once she realized she was standing, Sharpay's legs gave out and she fell back into her wheelchair. Though she was back in her wheelchair again, Sharpay had a huge grin on her face.

"I made a huge breakthrough, Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Shar." And that's when Troy leaned in to give her a kiss.

* * *

"What was all that screaming I heard outside?" Anne asked as the two entered the household.

"Oh, you won't believe it Anne! I stood up! I stood up!" Soon enough, Sharpay had developed a little chant as Anne squealed and hugged her little sister tightly.

"I don't know about you guys, but some of us are trying to have a peaceful evening." Will commented. Anne just jumped up and pulled her brother into the group up, leaving Will speechless. "SHARPAY STOOD UP TODAY!" Anne nearly screamed for the whole house to hear.

It was like a stampede. Everyone came rushing into the main foyer and joined the group hug. Sharpay was in the middle giggling, her face bright red from giddiness.

"You're so lucky you were there to see it, Troy." Ryan warmly greeted Troy at the gazebo. Troy, however, did not answer right away. When he did, his voice was monotone.

"I want to know what happened to her, Ryan." Troy looked Ryan directly in the eyes, a fierce look in his own blue eyes.

"Alright, we've kept you in the dark long enough. It's best if you know considering all the process she's made thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

"She's never been this focused or happy after the accident. So yes, thanks to you."

* * *

_**New York School of Ballet.**_

_It was still ringing in Sharpay's ears. After years of hard work and dedication, Sharpay was given the opportunity to begin dancing on stage for a large audience. She would have enough time to perfect her routine, a particularly difficult one taken from "Giselle", before the scouts would come to watch her perform._

_It was her dream, to attend the school. Going to the New York School of Ballet also meant she would get a chance to be near her brother as he attended NYU. The possibilities and opportunities it brought were too much to give up. _

_As Sharpay continued to walk along the sidewalk to her house from ballet practice, she performed a grand jete across a small puddle. So immersed in her leap, Sharpay did not notice the screeches of rubber tires against the concrete road or the moving headlights, or the swerving car that was headed directly towards her. _

_Then, all was black. _

_Waking up to an empty, white room, Sharpay was nearly blinded by the sheer brightness of the room. The sheets were not silk, her mattress was small, and Sharpay did not know where she was. Until it hit her. _

"_Hello, Sharpay. I'm Dr. Greene…" a tall, old man introduced himself. He then began to list off all of Sharpay's injuries. It was all a blur. "Your parents, of course, all ready know this information. You should be discharged in a few days after we get you settled into things."_

"_Ballet?" was all Sharpay managed to croak out. _

_A grim look appeared on the doctor's face. "Unfortunately, while all your other injuries remain short-term, there is one that will be around for quite some time. While it will be solved eventually, you will need to undergo intense physiotherapy to get back to the level you were at."_

"_What do you mean physiotherapy?" Sharpay had regained her voice._

"_I'm afraid you're temporarily paralyzed for the moment."_

_And the world was black once more.

* * *

_

**AN: A short chapter, but it will have to do for now. Besides, at least we got it out in the open of what happened to Sharpay. **


	8. Physiotherapy

**AN: Another update.

* * *

**

"This is amazing progress, Sharpay. Keep this up and you'll be on your feet in no time." Dr. Green announced.

Everybody was gathered in Sharpay's room as Dr. Green performed the routine check-up. Sharpay was smiling brightly as Ryan helped her get into her wheelchair to get to her physiotherapy session.

"Do you have any guesses as to when?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I'd say at this rate, by the end of the summer."

The whole room was filled with "whoops" and "yays".

* * *

Many weeks past as Sharpay worked harder and harder in physiotherapy, while at the same time, Sharpay and Troy's relationship continued to grow.

Troy accompanied Sharpay to each physiotherapy session. He was there when Sharpay was able to trade in the wheelchair for a walker. As of now, Sharpay was using a walking stick. Her progress was absolutely miraculous and better than Dr. Green's predictions.

* * *

Currently, the whole household was in the theatre room trying to think of something to do.

"This is so boring." William complained.

"This is more boring than when Ryan performed an interpretive dance about the states of water." Sharpay agreed.

"Hey! That dance won me first place thank-you very much." Ryan argued back.

"That gives me an idea!" Mrs. Evans suddenly announced. "I have that on video!"

"Mom, that's embarrassing!" whined Ryan.

"It won you first place thank-you very much." Sharpay mocked.

"Life sucks." Ryan pouted.

Everyone was laughing at Ryan's dance, with the exception of Ryan.

"You know, you didn't need to show precipitation." Sharpay said amidst the laughter. "I'm sure the perfect example could have been everybody peeing their pants from laughing."

"Not funny!" Ryan was turning an incredible shade of red by now.

"_Next up, Sharpay Evans performing a classical ballet piece to Ode to Joy." _the television spoke up.

"I'm sure we have more videos of Ryan's dance routines," Mr. Evans spoke up.

"It's fine, Daddy."

_The heavy, red curtains drew back revealing a younger Sharpay. _

_A graceful bow, and then, the music began._

_Her movements moved with the piece, creating a relaxing movement piece. Her arms were graceful and moved freely. Her legs were strong but relaxed. Her face was the image of serenity. _

_Her dégagés were perfectly executed, her legs high in the air. _

_Her jétés took her to nearly the other side of the stage. _

_Her pirouettes were done quickly, her hair staying in place from the fast spins. _

_Her rond de jambe en l'air received gasps of delight and applause._

_The music stopped and so did Sharpay. _

_A smile grew on her face as she curtsied to the crowd._

_The curtains closed._

_Sharpay was gone. _

"Oh no, Daddy, we're going to be late!" Sharpay screamed, bringing everyone's eyes off the television.

"We better hurry up then, Princess." Mr. Evans exclaimed.

Before Sharpay could say anymore, Mr. Evans scooped his daughter into his arms to save time, and the pair was off before anyone else could ask questions.

"That was a spectacular performance." Taylor breathed.

"Tell me about it," Chad exclaimed. "The way those two booked it out of here so fast would have impressed the track team."

Everyone looked at Chad.

* * *

**AN: VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT CHAPTER! LoL, but just so you know, everything will escalate soon enough. A new dancer will be joining our performance, and we'll see if she can keep up with the choreography. Much love. **


	9. Charlotte

**AN: After a very long wait…

* * *

**

On the same day they watched the video, everyone was finishing dinner. Mr. Evans and Sharpay were still not back from physiotherapy. Troy could only hope it was good but could not stop a sense of dread washing over him.

"Honey, I'm home!" they could hear Mr. Evans call distantly. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Gabriella quickly got up without excusing herself to go greet them. Everyone else followed suit.

And there was Sharpay.

At first, Troy couldn't figure out what was different. By now, he was used to her standing. Was there any progress made? That was when Troy saw it. Underneath Sharpay's jeans was a faint outline of knee braces to keep Sharpay's legs in check. And missing was the walking stick.

"Troy!" Sharpay greeted, giddy with excitement.

Troy ran forward and lifted Sharpay in the air.

Sharpay was on her way to a full recovery.

* * *

"Yeah, I know…" was all they could hear from Magenta's side of the conversation. Magenta was currently talking on the phone with her aunt about her cousin who would be arriving the next day.

"But does she really…" everyone heard Magenta trail off. Taking a deep breath, Magenta left the room still seemingly frustrated.

"Does anyone know who this Charlotte is?" Chad asked.

"I've never met her." Ryan immediately spoke up.

"Well, we're about to now." Gabriella spoke up as she walked into the living room where everyone was gathered. "If she's anything like Magenta, we'll all get along fine."

Those would become famous last words.

* * *

Charlotte was nothing like her cousin Magenta.

Charlotte's brown eyes were not as unique as Magenta's. But what colour Charlotte lacked in her eyes, she made up with her hair. Charlotte had flaming red hair that Chad could only ask if she had paint in her hair.

And true to the saying, Charlotte had the fiery temper of a red head.

She snapped at everyone for not doing things her way.

And not surprising Troy's friends, Charlotte had taken a liking to Troy.

"Call me Char." she had told him.

That was when Sharpay spoke up.

"_Shar_ is my name. Maybe he could call you Lettie or something." she had said. Charlotte had then stomped off. Magenta, who was there to witness it, gave Sharpay an apologetic glance before chasing after her cousin.

"She is so frustrating, Troy!" Sharpay had nearly screamed afterwards.

It seemed that everyone shared the same opinion as Sharpay.

Charlotte considered herself a flawless dancer. She bragged constantly of her abilities in dance and the many competitions she's been to. And coincidently, her forte happened to be ballet.

* * *

"Of course, I was promoted to en pointe a year ahead of everyone else in my class." Charlotte was telling the adults at dinner one night.

"You must be practicing everyday then." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Of course, I'm making the best of what I can get. It would help to be in an actual studio though." Charlotte beamed.

"We have one that you can use. Of course, it hasn't been in use for a while." Mrs. Evans supplied.

That was when Sharpay left the table.

"Oh… Actually, I'm afraid you won't be able to use the studio anymore, Charlotte." Mrs. Evans said, understanding immediately.

Mrs. Evans than excused herself from the table to pursue her daughter.

* * *

"I'm sorry, honey." was the first thing Mrs. Evans said as she stepped into her daughter's room.

"I know, Mom. It just still hurts, you know?" Sharpay sniffled.

"I know, honey. If it makes you feel better, we won't let Charlotte into the studio. That's all your's."

"That's all I ask." Sharpay said.

Mrs. Evans held out a hand to her daughter. Sharpay took her mother's hand and followed her back to the dinner table.

* * *

**AN: Things are closing in… Sorry for the short chapter, but at least it's an update. And tell me what you thought of our new dancer's debut. **


	10. Entering Hell

**AN: So here are the last few chapters. It's a bit rushed, but it'll do. Warning, the last few chapters are short. As they usually tend to be whenever I finish a story.

* * *

**

Troy was sitting in his bedroom flipping through a sports magazine when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was Sharpay, he called out for the person to come in.

"Come on in, Shar. The door's unlocked!" Troy had said.

The only thing was, it wasn't the Shar he was thinking of.

Charlotte walked into the room, her fiery red hair pulled back in a bun. She was wearing her ballet leotard as she gracefully walked over to the bed where Troy was resting.

"Hello, Troy." Charlotte nearly purred. "I was just about to do some stretches and I was wondering if you could help me. I heard you led your basketball team in stretches all the time back home." Charlotte then proceeded to throw Troy a sultry glance.

"I don't think so. I'm really tired, Charlotte. And I'm out of shape too." Troy started to make up excuses.

"I don't mind, Troy. I think I'm flexible enough for the both of us." Charlotte said. She quickly jumped onto Troy's bed and straddled him.

"This is totally inappropriate, Lettie." Troy accidently let Sharpay's nickname for Charlotte slip. Immediately, Charlotte's face changed dramatically.

"You see, this is why I'm doing this, Troy." Charlotte's voice had taken on an unusual soft tone. "You've been spending too much time with that blonde ditz."

"DON'T call Sharpay a blonde ditz!"

"No, I suppose she's right. I can be a blonde ditz. But at least this blonde ditz can dance better than _Lettie_." Sharpay spoke up from the open doorway and was almost snarling when she used Charlotte's nickname.

"Sharpay…" Troy trailed off when he was able to finally push Charlotte out of his lap.

"Shut up, Troy! This isn't about you! Lettie has had it coming for a long time now."

By now, Sharpay had been raising her voice. Magenta had overheard and had come into the room by that time. Embarrassed, Magenta grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged Charlotte out of the room.

However, Sharpay followed.

"I am so sorry about all this, Sharpay." Magenta seemed genuinely concerned.

"Charlotte just needs to learn her place, Magenta." Sharpay spoke to Magenta, but kept her eyes on Charlotte. "She needs to know that she can't waltz around here and act like she owns the place." Sharpay continued speaking, walking closer to where Charlotte was standing.

"You are nothing but a low-life who makes it her priority to sabotage others. Nobody else is playing your silly games, Charlotte. So give it up already." Sharpay had approached Charlotte by then and was poking Charlotte in the chest as she made every point.

"Whatever, just get away from me. You're freaking psycho." Charlotte said and pushed Sharpay to the side to walk past her.

Sharpay did fall over.

Sharpay fell down the staircase and tumbled until she reached the ground floor, hitting her head against the sharp edge of the bottom step.

That was when everything went black.

And Troy could only look on silently as he saw his girlfriend, her body lay crumpled on the floor, her legs bent.

* * *

**AN: Told you they were going to be short. Hate me, love it, whatever. That's how I'm playing it out from here. **


	11. Encore

**AN: So…this is officially the last chapter. This would be considered an epilogue of some sorts. Hopefully now that I've finished this one, I can get working on my other stories on HSM.

* * *

**

_Troy watched as Sharpay took a giant leap across the stage, her character landing within the arms of her lover. _

_Troy was oblivious to the what the story line of the dance was, but he knew it didn't matter. What mattered was that Sharpay finally got her dream; she was with the American Ballet and she had deserved the lead role. _

_Her dancing had only gotten better after the accident.

* * *

_

Sharpay lay asleep in the hospital bed, her friends and family gathered around waiting for her to wake up.

After Charlotte had pushed Sharpay down the stairs, Gabriella had enough sense to call for an ambulance. And all Charlotte could do was sit silently muttering, "_I didn't mean to."_

When Sharpay had hit her head, she had fallen into a light coma. She had woken up the other day, but had fallen back asleep due to the medication.

But the worse part would be what happened to her legs. She had broken her left leg and sprained her right ankle.

Normally, for a person of her age, she would have been able to heal quickly and fully. However, due to her past, Sharpay's doctor explained that Sharpay would need to undergo a few more treatments than just a cast.

Once Sharpay had woken up, she resumed physiotherapy lessons just thanking god that she had only broken a leg this time.

* * *

"_But you wouldn't notice that now," Troy thought. _

_Sharpay's character on stage once again leapt into the arms of her lover before the lights dimmed and the curtains closed._

_But Troy didn't mind._

_Because Troy was hoping that once he got backstage and gave Sharpay her bouquet of roses, she would leap into his arms when he showed her the 4 carat diamond ring from Tiffany's.

* * *

_

**AN: That just about wraps things up. I know the end was a bit rushed, but I don't think it messed the story up too much. Thank-you once again for sticking by this story, and let's hope we'll be able to finish another one soon!**


End file.
